


The Damned

by Coconut7up



Series: The Beautiful & The Damned [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Author tried to be poetic, Car Accidents, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minhyuk's mind is wonderful, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut7up/pseuds/Coconut7up
Summary: Minhyuk has always been one of the most beautiful flower in the garden. Bright, kind, well behaved, nice, funny: the perfect man. He was stunning, and, everyone looked up to him.But even the most beautiful flower wither away in the end





	The Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> I don't have much to say in this note, only that I worked a lot on this and I hope you'll like it.   
> A special and big thanks to my English mock and Exam and its really inspirational reading comprehension, and, to that one picture of Minhyuk. Oh, and to G-Eazy's album: The Beautiful & Damned!
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes!
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

 

 

_._

_Minhyuk has always been one of the most beautiful flower in the garden. Bright, kind, well behaved, nice, funny: the perfect man. He was stunning, and, everyone looked up to him_

_…_

_.._

_._

_But even the most beautiful flower wither away in the end_

_._

 

 

 

« No one can resist you. », Minhyuk’s mother would always coo, a gentle smile on her face as she stroked his black hair lightly. She would tell him the same thing multiple times, grinning from ear to ear, eyes twinkling with a light of amazement, admiration, pride and something else, much darker, and, maybe, even, a hint of sadness. But Minhyuk was young…Young and stupid, he couldn’t understand what it was, and, even as he grew up, he didn’t try to comprehend what it was, what she was hiding in those deep brown eyes of her and why she would repeat those words to him all the time. 

Minhyuk’s mother was a model for him. A stunning woman loved by everyone. Her long dark locks cascading down her back when she was home; she would pull them into a tight bun when going to conferences or meetings; her bright eyes, her thin lips always painted in the deepest shade of cherry red, those were things about her that marked him. But also her graciousness, her charisma, the way she hold herself. She was impressive, and, perhaps because of her wealth, her designer dresses, her expensive jewelry, her multiple residences or her fine china, she was, in a strange way, intimidating.

But, even as beautiful as she was, even as wealthy as she was or as impressive, she failed somewhere Minhyuk hoped he would never. 

 

_Love._

 

Because, Minhyuk’s mother had a chaotic relationship with Minhyuk’s father. Because she tried to keep him with a surprise pregnancy, but, Minhyuk’s father was a bastard, and a coward, and he didn’t care about her being pregnant or the baby being his. He didn’t listen to her begs and cries and he left. But Minhyuk didn’t care neither, he didn’t know his father and didn’t want to, he only cared about his mother, her wall-being, her happiness. 

 

« You make me so happy Minhyuk-ah… », she would then say, a single tear escaping her eye. « No one can resist you…No one… »

 

_Minhyuk_ ~~ _didn’t_ ~~ _need to know that he never_ ~~ _really_ ~~ _made her happy._

 

~~ _But he knew._ ~~

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk was a beautiful being, everyone was attracted to him, boys and girls, and to be completely honest, it didn’t bother him at all, in fact, it made him feel so good. The blatant admiration, the ones envying the attention he was getting. In a certain way, their jealousy was useless, it would lead them nowhere, but, at the same time, it made him feel some kind of way nothing ever did. Superior maybe? Irresistible. Everyone wanted to be his friend, and along the way, he found who wanted to really be by his side, not for popularity but for who he really was.

 

 

Four. Only four people wanted to _really_ be his friend. Four.

 

 

Chae Hyungwon was his first friend. The son of a model and an actress, someone Minhyuk’s mother deemed important for sure. They were in the same class in elementary. Minhyuk was eight and Hyungwon was seven. The younger was wise for his age, of course he was still a child and acted as such but he was more mature than Minhyuk, and sometimes, he would say things only adults would have been able to say.

Hyungwon was surprisingly the one to come up to Minhyuk, asking him if he wanted to play cars with him. The older had been delighted by the proposition and of course, had instantly accepted. After that, they became inseparable and till today, they were best friends.

 

Yoo Kihyun and Shin Hoseok had been a blessing from whatever divinity who took great care of Minhyuk and his mother. Kihyun was the same age as him while Hoseok was a year older. They were complete opposite but, as inseparable as Hyungwon and Minhyuk himself were. 

Kihyun was small, well, not that small but smaller than the rest of them. A little hamster with attitude. He didn’t care about who you were, who were your parents, if he needed to put you back in your place, he would. He was a jerk, one with a baby face and a little bit on the small side, but still a jerk. Maybe the only one Minhyuk ever appreciated. Hoseok was tall but not as tall as Hyungwon or Minhyuk, a gentle soul with a smile which had everyone swooning. He was talkative but so soft that no one, even Kihyun, could tell him to stop talking.

 

Minhyuk later learned, as they became friends, little by little, that he didn’t need anyone except those three.

 

But, a fourth party came in his life, like the soft breeze of the wind, and comfortably settled himself in Minhyuk’s short list of _real_ friends.

 

Lim Changkyun was a child. No really, three years younger than him, but, he still managed to skip two grades and was in Hyungwon’s classes in high school. He was mature, reserved and talked in a way Minhyuk never imagined an high schooler—one with the age of a middle schooler—could, his words were thoughtful and measured. If Minhyuk had to be honest, Changkyun seemed boring, his life dull and filled with studies and activities he didn’t even like. Like a robot. He wasn’t wrong. But, Hyungwon—tall Hyungwon, son of a model and an actress Hyungwon, quiet Hyungwon, uninterested Hyungwon—changed that. He talked with him, introduced him to the others, helped him color his dull grey life. Minhyuk watched Changkyun change, he saw the younger’s eyes filling themselves with a new passion for life, stars shooting in his brown, almost black, pupils.

 

Hyungwon, Kihyun, Hoseok and Changkyun were the only important people in Minhyuk’s life.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

« You’re like a rose… »

 

Changkyun and Minhyuk were sitting under a tree on the campus in an isolated corner. Their favorite spot. Changkyun was silently reading a book—one about murders, affairs and treasons—black hair caressing his cheeks lightly, like feathers. He muttered this sentence with a soft voice, eyes never leaving his page—168—,hands tightly gripping the paper. Minhyuk was laying on the grass, earphones buried in his ears but no music playing. His newly bleached hair were falling over his closed eyes. He was serene and beautiful, like he always was.

 

« Why do you say that? »

 

« Because it’s the truth Hyung. You’re like a rose. A red one. »

 

« Ah? »

 

Minhyuk’s eyes opened, his body straightening itself. He stared at Changkyun’s profil, the raven’s face was pulled into a bored and unbothered expression. Shaking his head a little, he gently took the younger’s book in his hands. Changkyun’s eyes shifted to bore in Minhyuk’s.

 

« You’re like a rose because you’re gorgeous, attractive, passionate. Everyone admire you, envy you. You are popular but no one grows tired of you. _No one can resist you even if they want to…_ »

 

Minhyuk smiled, flattered by the compliment. Changkyun had used the exact same words his mother used to say, her motto, and Minhyuk couldn’t help but feel proud. Was she as proud of him as he was right now? 

 

« But someone will one day. »

 

Minhyuk’s smile faltered, and, as quickly as it came, it disappeared. His eyes widened and he gaped at Changkyun, eyebrows knitted together, face pulled in a mix of confusion, frustration and offence.

 

« One day Hyung, someone will chose another flower over the rose you are, one they’ll deem better, more suited for them…Minhyuk-hyung, don’t forget, roses are beautiful, yes, but they have thorns. And yours will appear one day. One day, you will be the one to envy someone else, and that day…God. That day will be the worse. »

 

Changkyun got up, gathering his things. He nodded at Minhyuk, a small smile finding his lips. A sad and pitiful one.

 

« For love…a rose is capable of anything. Red roses take their rich color from the blood they spill…Ah. Don’t mind what I said, I read too much things on internet again… »

 

Minhyuk watched his friend leave, like he always did. His heart was thumbing, Changkyun’s words replaying again and again in his head. 

 

~~Truth tastes bitter~~.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

Son Hyunwoo was a wonder, one Minhyuk absolutely wanted to unravel. 

 

The fifth note in his partition. The most important one. The crescendo.

 

They met in university, thanks to Hoseok. Hyunwoo was in the same dance class as him, and, Hoseok friendly nature instantly took over. They were introduced, one by one, by a giddy giant bunny who couldn’t stop the wide grin overtaking his face. Son Hyunwoo was instantly welcomed in their little group.

Hyunwoo’s presence was soothing. Everyone could have thought he was intimidating or dangerous because of his height, his imposing aura and his constantly impassive face, but he was the complete opposite. Hyunwoo was quiet, more than Hyungwon or Changkyun, but he was friendly, kind, careful with his surrounding. He could be stubborn, and sometimes, in his bad days, he would say hurtful things, however, the next day he would do anything to show how regretful he was. 

 

Hyunwoo’s family wasn’t wealthy. It was the first major difference Minhyuk noticed between him and the rest of the group. Hyungwon’s mother was an actress and his father a model, Kihyun’s parent’s were both renowned chefs, Hoseok’s mother was the founder of a coffee shop and his father was an international lawyer, Changkyun’s father was a scientist, and his mother was the head of the literature department in one of the biggest university in New York. Minhyuk’s own mother was the main shareholder of the family business, his uncle being the CEO. Hyunwoo only lived with his father, a simple employee in a small company, he was forced to work at a convenience store at night to help his father pay his tuition and to take care of the house’s expenses. Hyunwoo wasn’t used to the kind of lifestyle the other lived, to the luxury, the expensive gifts and dinner in way too chic restaurants. But wealth never stopped Minhyuk from getting close with other—well it was a first, but it went great.

 

Minhyuk fell in love with Hyunwoo. With his calm demeanor, his awkward yet endearing personality, the shy smiles, his soothing deep voice. Minhyuk fell in love with Hyunwoo’s habit of touching his chin whenever he’s nervous or simply deep in thoughts, how he would pour his whole being in things he liked, how reserved Hyunwoo would stand up for his friends.

 

Lee Minhyuk fell in love with Son Hyunwoo

 

Lee Minhyuk never said a thing.

 

 

.

 

_Roses…are such beautiful flowers. Deep red roses particularly. As red as the blood they spill…_

 

.

 

 

 

Hyunwoo had invited Minhyuk and the rest of their little group of friends for dinner in a small pizzeria near the eldest dorm. The rest of them were used to fancy restaurant where the dishes had ridiculously sophisticate names, soft, classical music playing in the background, and if you weren’t on the private list, you couldn’t enter. The pizzeria they were in was very different from what they were used to. It was considerably smaller, with a much more cozy atmosphere. Families, group of friends and couples were chatting or laughing while munching on their pizzas, the delicious scent hitting their noses upon entering. It was…heartwarming. And in a certain way, Minhyuk felt so out of place. It wasn’t his world.

 

But he would do everything to make it his if that meant being able to stay with Hyunwoo.

 

They had been in the restaurant for 20 minutes now, but, they still hadn’t ordered anything except for beers and whiskeys. When asked, Hyunwoo simply stated that they were waiting for someone else. Minhyuk was skeptical, they were all here, who could they be waiting for? 

It didn’t matter. He needed to talk with Hyunwoo right now, to tell him about his feelings for him, before the older graduate. And then, they would be happy, of course they would be, because there’s no way Hyunwoo would reject him. Minhyuk’s mother said it herself: _No one can resist him_.

 

« Hyunwoo-hyung? Can I talk with you please? I promise it will not be long. », Minhyuk said, voice so sugary, and soothing, oozing with charisma, like his mother had taught him. Kihyun glanced at him, a knowing look in his eyes, lips pulled in a thin line.

 

« Sure, let’s go outsi— », the black-haired male never finished his sentence, as he jumped out of his seat, walking fast to a figure standing at the door, before engulfing them in a hug. The other person hugged the giant man back, leaving the rest of the table in a surprised state. 

 

Minhyuk’s felt a weird tug at his heart. This is not what he expected. This is not what’s supposed to happen.

 

They were coming back to the table, chatting happily, eyes never leaving each other. By the time they reached the rest, Minhyuk had time to observe the other person. A male, seemingly younger than Hyunwoo and Hoseok, shorter than them too but not by a lot, his pure white hair were falling on small eyes constantly pulled in crescent shape, lips draw into a charming smile that was meant to be anything but flirty, dimples on each cheeks. Ah. Those round and squishy cheeks, dusted in light pink. He was dressed in an oversized sweater making him look sweeter than anything, but despite his cute appearance, the stranger still had that imposant and charismatic aura around him.

 

**A rival?**

 

**Impossible.**

 

« Guys, I present you the reason why we’re all here today. This is Lee Jooheon, my childhood friend I talked to you about. Heon-ah, these people are the best you’ll ever meet here. »

 

**Heon-ah?**

 

Minhyuk didn’t like that, not one bit. Who was this Lee Jooheon and why was he so close to Hyunwoo? How dare he fuck up his plans? Why was he here? Why was Hyunwoo so giddy right now? This is not what’s supposed to happen. No. He stared at the white-haired male, not a word escaping his mouth, his hand around his glass of whiskey tightening.

 

« Guys, well…I wanted to introduce you to my… », Hyunwoo turned to look at Jooheon who was smiling at him, their hands intertwining subconsciously. Minhyuk’s eyes widened. No. No. That couldn’t be it. No. « My Boyfriend. »

 

 

Lee Jooheon was beautiful. 

 

Lee Jooheon was beautiful and Lee Minhyuk was also beautiful. 

 

Then why did Hyunwoo choose Jooheon and **not Minhyuk**?

 

 

.

 

 

**He hates him. He hates him. He hates him. He loves him. He hates him.**

 

Who does he love? Who does he hate?

 

Minhyuk felt betrayed, his feelings ignored, put aside, forgotten by Hyunwoo; feelings he never got the chance to voice out. Minhyuk was angry. How dare he? How dare they? All of them? Hyunwoo, Jooheon, Kihyun, Changkyun, Hyungwon, Hoseok…his mother? They betrayed him. All of them. They fed him lies. He hated them. How could his so called friends accept a total stranger in their lives? How could they? Did he mean so little to them? His feelings for Hyunwoo were so insignificant? 

 

« _You should move on. »_

 

_« He’s not for you. »_

 

_« He has a boyfriend now. »_

 

_« Jooheon is nice. »_

 

_« Jooheon is perfect for Hyunwoo. »_

 

_« They are so cute together. »_

 

_« Your feelings aren’t reciprocated. »_

 

**_« No one can resist you »_ **

 

**_« My boyfriend. »_ **

 

Glass shattered. Minhyuk’s hands were tainted, crimson red blood dropping on the ground slowly. 

 

Minhyuk broke his mirror.

 

Minhyuk is broken.

 

 

.

 

 

 

So much years had gone by. Four to be precise. Four long years of pain, sadness, and rage for Minhyuk. Four incredible years of love, happiness, and trust for Jooheon and Hyunwoo. 

The couple was stronger than ever. Minhyuk was weaker than he has ever been.

 

Hyunwoo was in Minhyuk’s gigantic living room, quietly sipping his cheap beer, catching up with the younger about work, life and the past. They were talking, Hyunwoo lost in his nostalgic reminiscence, and Minhyuk hiding his pain to his friend. The older was telling him how he Jooheon met, how they became a couple, as if he didn’t tell the exact same story a billion of time. But Minhyuk listened. Of course he did as no matter how hard it was, how painful, the simple fact of having Hyunwoo talking to him and him only, having Hyunwoo for himself even for a little bit, even though the other would be back soon in the arms of his precious person, was enough for him to endure it.

 

And, to be honest, it was just sad.

How pathetic did he become in the span of four years?

 

Minhyuk listened to Hyunwoo. He never stopped to. He never will. Even if he hated the topic of the conversation, even if he hated _him,_ because it’s Hyunwoo who’s talking and Minhyuk can never get tired of Hyunwoo.

 

Even after four years. Even if Hyunwoo is with someone else.

Why?

Because it’s Hyunwoo. And because it’s Hyunwoo, Minhyuk accepts when the older ask him the worst thing he could’ve asked him.

 

« Will you be my best man Minhyuk-ah? »

 

Of course.

 

Because it’s Hyunwoo.

 

.

 

 

 

_Kihyun was being so cruel. Everyone was._

 

The short male had dragged everyone out of their sweet respectives home to join him on a mission. Said mission was following Hyunwoo and Jooheon on their matinal coffee date. Minhyuk snorted, were they teenagers for following two grown up people? Kihyun was so childish.

 

Minhyuk was forced by the small devil to join them.

 

_Why are you so cruel Kihyun-ah?_

 

He was forced to watch the love of his life with another one, spying on their date, hoping for the older to  not go through with his plan. They were all well hidden, quietly sipping on their beverage, waiting for something to happen. Hyunwoo was currently at the counter, waiting for his and his boyfriend’s drinks, chatting a bit with the smily employee. _How Minhyuk would have liked to be in her place_. Jooheon was waiting for them, his face pulled in a serene expression, smile on his face as usual. _That annoying smile of his_. 

 

Thinking about what was going to happen, what his friends were looking to happen, what he hoped would never happen, Minhyuk scoffed at the simplicity of Hyunwoo’s idea. Who propose to their precious one in a cafe? It was just ridiculous, way too simple. Where was the bouquet of red roses? The champagne? The orchestra? The romantic atmosphere? The fireworks and gorgeous scenery? The expensive dinner? None of those things were present, it was just a small cafe at 9:23 Pm, Hyunwoo and his boyfriend in big hoodies and dirty sneakers, and the soft sound of pop music echoing in the room. Too simple for such a big question, ridiculously so. Or maybe, it’s just Minhyuk’s jealous heart saying those things, because the truth is, he would have loved to be in Jooheon’s place more than anything.

 

But he’s not.

 

Kihyun smiled widely, quickly followed by Hoseok. Changkyun and Hyungwon were more discreet, their smiles small but holding as much happiness, satisfaction and affection as the other two. And Minhyuk? ah. He watched with a pained heart and green eyes Hyunwoo make his way to Jooheon, an excited grin on his lips. The older put the cup in front of the younger who’s eyes went wider than Minhyuk’s ever seen.

 

Everything was a blur after this. Minhyuk only saw Hyunwoo going down on one knee in front of the other, Jooheon smiling widely, tears visible from where he was and him jumping in Hyunwoo’s arms screaming a litany of « yes ». And then it was too much. Minhyuk closed his eyes so he couldn’t see. But he could hear. So he heard, the loud cheers of his friends, the giggles and the congratulations, the cries of pure happiness, the applauses, the « I love you ». 

 

Minhyuk wished he was deaf.

 

Minhyuk wanted to cry.

 

Minhyuk didn’t belong here with all this happiness and pride and _love_ when all he felt was anger, jealousy, and envy.

 

 

On Minhyuk’s cup was written **MinMin**

 

On Jooheon’s cup was written **Marry Me?**

 

.

 

_Roses are the prettiest. They are the prettiest until they aren’t anymore. Did you know there’s no such things as a green rose?_

 

.

 

Ah?

 

Lee Jooheon was involved in a car accident two days before his wedding.

 

.

 

 

They were all in the waiting room, their heads aching, tears sometime rolling down their cheeks. Hoseok and Changkyun were trying their best to comfort Hyunwoo who couldn’t stop crying and blaming himself for what had happened. Kihyun couldn’t stop passing, asking whatever came to his mind without really expecting an answer, stressing everyone even more. Hyungwon was seated, seemingly calm, but the small details Minhyuk noticed, such as his eyes darting from left to right, his hand scratching his arm or the small tremor in his legs, gave him out. Hyungwon was just as stressed and touched and helpless as the others. Except, maybe Minhyuk himself, who didn’t know how he felt.

 

They received a call an hour and a half ago, a woman they absolutely didn’t know, said in such a monotonous voice to Hyunwoo that « Lee Jooheon-ssi was brought to the general hospital after an accident involving a car and two people, including him », effectively sending the older in a state of panic, anger and raw pain. They rushed to the hospital right after and were told to wait. 

 

Jooheon’s mother was nowhere to be seen, still stuck in traffic, as well as Min Yoongi, his old friend back in England, who was currently with her. 

 

Minhyuk couldn’t imagine the pain they were in, the pain everyone here were in. He couldn’t imagine Jooheon’s mother’s state right now, she was most likely a mess, sobbing over her only son’s condition, imagining every scenarios possible, the best and the worst, or maybe, she’s silent, staring off into space, wishing it was her instead of her son. Minhyuk couldn’t imagine how guilty Hyunwoo felt for not insisting to accompany Jooheon when he said he was going to buy more beers at the convenience store two block down the street. 

 

Minhyuk couldn’t imagine the sorrow they were in because he didn’t feel it.

 

The sound of heels echoing on the ground snapped Minhyuk out from his revery, someone was running. Jooheon’s mother and Yoongi were finally here. The small woman ignored everyone, going straight to Hyunwoo, engulfing the man in the tightest hug she ever gave him. Yoongi greeted them with a nob, his face pulled in a grim frown. 

 

« I’m sorry Mother… », Hyunwoo whispered, head tucked on her shoulder, sobbing, his tears soaking her dress.

 

« Hush…There’s nothing for you to be sorry for my dear… »

 

Minhyuk watched as she hold him like their lives depended on it. She was so gentle with him, handling him with such care, as if her own pain wasn’t as important, as intense as his. He wasn’t her son, but she treated him as if he was—she always did from what Hyunwoo had told Minhyuk, even before the former and Jooheon became a couple—, and it made Minhyuk sick. Her gaze held nothing but care, compassion and sadness, but no hard feelings, no accusing gazes, no bitter snaps. 

 

Minhyuk’s mother never looked at him like that.

And maybe, Minhyuk finally understood what she was hiding behind those deep brown orbs of hers.

 

The doctor came in, frowning. He talked with them, but Minhyuk didn’t listen carefully. He did heard some bits: Jooheon being placed in the ICU, that they had to wait for 48 hours to be sure he was completely out of danger, and other things of that kind.

 

Minhyuk left. Not listening to his friends asking him where he was going, why was he leaving.

 

Yoongi watched him leave with a strange expression on his face.

 

Maybe he knew. Maybe he didn’t.

 

Minhyuk didn’t see Yoongi.

 

Minhyuk didn’t care.

 

Minhyuk left. 

 

.

 

 

 

When Minhyuk entered his apartment, he immediately threw his coat and shoes on the side, not even caring where they landed. He let himself fall on the big sofa, closing his eyes and sighing softly.

 

He thought and thought and thought again about the situation he was in. The situation they were all in. Minhyuk wasn’t sure whether Jooheon would survive or not. Hyunwoo was completely devastated, it was the first time Minhyuk had seen him in such state.The wedding was most likely called off. 

 

Minhyuk couldn’t help but laugh. The cute and simple way to propose, the three month to prepare their wedding, the multiple calls, the appointments for their suits, the choices for decorations and the « let’s find some wedding cakes trips », the arguments about the place where they would do the ceremony, all the invitations…all of this for nothing. How disappointing. Seemed like Minhyuk didn’t need to silently suffer, sitting on the front row beside Yoongi, watching the love of his life and an intruder get married, joining their lives forever.

Minhyuk couldn’t help but laugh. He couldn’t help but laugh because finally, finally he was free from pain, free from jealousy. Jooheon was out of the game. Minhyuk was going to make sure of that.Hyunwoo would need comfort and he was here for that. He couldn’t let the older plunge in darkness, he would help him. And then, he would help Hyunwoo move on, begin a new life by _Minhyuk’s_ side. 

 

And Jooheon? Well, Jooheon would become what he always should have been , a memory.

 

Minhyuk stood up, his eyes landing on his reflection in the broken mirror. He observed himself, dark eyes full of mirth, sick joy and complete satisfaction, his lips pulled in a wide smirk.

 

He didn’t recognize himself.

 

 

 

** But how can one recognize someone they never knew? **

 

 

.

 

 

Two months had gone by. Two months and Jooheon was still deeply asleep, safely tucked under a white blanket, in an even whiter room. The hospital had become Hyunwoo’s new home, he barely left there. Jooheon’s mother was forced to go back in England, but she never stopped calling, hoping for good news. She never got them. Changkyun and Hyungwon were also coming regularly, Jooheon and the both of them formed quite an exceptional bond through music and literature. Minhyuk had observed how these two slowly got attached to Hyunwoo’s boyfriend. He scoffed, where did it lead them? Nowhere. Now they were left to suffer because their dear friend was far, far away. Too far away for them to reach. Kihyun couldn’t visit him as often due to his job, but he still did. Always bringing cookies or other goods he made himself for the younger. Minhyuk shook his head. As if Jooheon could take anything from him in this state. Hoseok also did his best to come often, and he would passionately rant about the show he saw the day before, or the cute dog he saw while going to work. And Yoongi stayed, he never left for America like he was intending to.

 

Minhyuk never visited Jooheon, because Minhyuk didn’t feel the need to.

 

 

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo did end up sleeping together. It was a brash action, the fruit of mixed feelings, desperation, alcohol, and manipulation. In short, Hyunwoo was drunk and vulnerable and Minhyuk…well, Minhyuk was desperate, sohe took advantage of the situation. It’s not as if it was going to hurt anyone, Hyunwoo was willing, Minhyuk was more than ready and Jooheon was as good as dead now. No one would ever know. No one.

 

 

Minhyuk told Hyungwon three days after.

 

He didn’t expect the younger’s reaction. He was furious, yelling at him, cursing him, begging him to tell him this was all a joke. Minhyuk insisted that it wasn’t, that he didn’t regret it one bit, that he didn’t care what they thought. He only cared about Hyunwoo’s mouth on his, Hyunwoo holding him in his strong arm, Hyunwoo…Hyunwoo…Hyunwoo. Hyungwon slapped him, outraged by Minhyuk’s words. He brutally brought the older closer, looking at him with big eyes full of water. 

 

« Tell me this isn’t true Min…Tell me you didn’t do this to Jooheon! God Minhyuk! Tell me you didn’t—», He cut himself, staring in Minhyuk unwavering eyes.

 

« What did you become Lee Minhyuk?! What did you become?! What have you done Minhyuk? How can you be so proud of your actions?! Minhyuk please! »

 

Minhyuk stared at Hyungwon, taking in all the emotions behind his beautiful eyes. Disappointment, sorrow, betrayal. He scowled. 

 

« I don’t regret it. »

 

Hyungwon looked at him in stunned silence, hands slowly detaching themselves from the other’s shoulder. As if he didn’t hear the first time Minhyuk said exactly that, and maybe he didn’t, too shocked by the what Minhyuk had said when he let Hyungwon enter. He was shaking. In disbelief, in shock and maybe, a little bit in fear.

 

« Get out of here Hyungwon. If you can’t accept my choices…then…Just get out. »

 

Hyungwon left without looking back.

 

And Minhyuk thought, since when did Jooheon come before him in Hyungwon’s mind?

 

Minhyuk chuckled grimly. He had no best friend anymore.

 

But he had Hyunwoo.

 

Hyunwoo.

 

Hyun.

 

H.

 

.

 

 

.

 

_« You know… a red roses is as mix of a pink rose, and a yellow one. »_

_« That’s…not true »_

_« It’s not. But in your case, it is. »_

 

.

 

 

 

 

Everything was fine. Everything was better than ever. Minhyuk was slowly becoming closer to Hyunwoo, comforting him whenever it was needed. The older had started avoiding him, surely because he felt guilty and ashamed about that one night they spent together, but, Minhyuk never gave up and, within a week, they were close again.

If everything went just like Minhyuk wanted, then, they would soon be together, happy and in love and everything would be fine. Everything would be better than right now.

 

 

Jooheon woke up a week later.

 

That day, Minhyuk had accompanied, albeit bitterly, Hyunwoo to his usual visit. The older seemed nervous and reluctant, but after a moment, he decided to head to Jooheon’s room, only to see nurses and a doctor talking with said man. The smile which took over Hyunwoo’s face, brightening and softening his features immediately, a perfect contrast with Minhyuk’s decomposing expression, will forever lay in the latter’s memories. 

Hyunwoo didn’t lose any time, and, quickly sent a message to everyone, calling the younger’s mother who screeched in delight, sobs soon following. He was holding the other’s hand, softly, as if he was holding a crystal glass, and if he added too much pressure, he would break, while Jooheon answered, with a croaked voice, unfocused eyes, and dry lips, the doctor’s questions.

They all came in, everyone was ecstatic, running away from their occupations, be it jobs, important meetings or dates, and swarmed around the still groggy and lost young man. And Minhyuk stayed at the door, staring at Jooheon’s still confused but warm smile and Hyunwoo’s tears of joy and bright grin, and the « I missed you », and the « I love you ».

 

Minhyuk’s world crumbled before his very own eyes.

 

But Jooheon’s too.

 

« Doctor Park? », he said weakly, his eyes still puffy from his two month’s sleep, « W-when…will the s-sedative in my legs… », he trailed off when the older man’s eyes widened, and one of the nurses let out a soft gasp, gazing hesitantly at him.

 

« Lee Jooheon-ssi, I’m going to gently tap this pen over your legs alright? If you feel anything please tell me. », the man said, slowly approaching Jooheon’s bed, eyebrows knitted, eyes never quite meeting anyone’s.

 

He did as he said, under everyone’s nervous, silent and scrutinizing eyes.

 

He never received any response from Jooheon except for tears welling up his eyes and loud sobs shaking his entire frame.

 

Jooheon didn’t feel anything in his legs, Jooheon legs were completely useless, Jooheon couldn’t stand by Hyunwoo’s side anymore.

 

And, maybe, there was still hope that Hyunwoo would leave him. And maybe Minhyuk still had a chance. 

 

But Minhyuk wasn’t feeling any better.

 

.

 

 

Three days later, Hyunwoo found himself in Minhyuk’s living room again, just like 7 months ago, watching the later pacing in front of him, cheeks damp with tear, teeth gritted, looking completely disheveled and out of it. He was whispering and yelling and crying and begging and it was horrible. Hyunwoo didn’t know what to do, what to say, because all of this was nothing but a masquerade and a mistake. Minhyuk had no right to ask him to do such thing, to ask him to leave Jooheon and stay with him. One night cannot replace almost five years of common life, of love and passion, of ups and downs. Hyunwoo regretted that one night, he was drunk, yes, but he still accepted Minhyuk’s advances, he still agreed to sleep with him, he still betrayed his fiancé, and in a way, he also betrayed Minhyuk.

 

He was sorry, but, he wasn’t going to stay with Minhyuk.

 

« I love you… », the younger had whispered, tightly hugging him from behind, his face buried in the soft fabric of Hyunwoo’s grey shirt, ears soaking it. « Please…don’t. I beg you…Hyung, don’t go back to him! »

 

But Hyunwoo couldn’t do that. His heart belonged to someone else, not to Minhyuk but to Jooheon, so he mumbled a soft excuse, struggling out of the younger’s hold who tried to keep him close but failed. 

However, Minhyuk wasn’t one to back down, to give up, so he took action, and shouted, « If you go out there, i’ll have to tell Jooheon everything! I’ll tell him we slept together Hyunwoo! I’ll tell him! If you don’t stay with me…Then you’ll lose Jooheon too! »

 

Hyunwoo stopped mid-step, staring at Minhyuk in disbelief. 

 

« Min…hyuk? »

 

The young male wasn’t listening, shouting dozens of threats and ranting about his love for Hyunwoo, how he would do everything, anything for him, how much he wanted him, needed him. 

 

But the older held his ground.

 

« Hyunwoo aren’t you listening?! I’m going to tell Jooheon everything! Just…stay with me and e will not suffer that much?! Imagine his face when he will hear how you betrayed him?! With me?! How is fiance, the one he was going to get married with?! If you just stay with me, if you learn how to love me like I love you…then…I swear…He will never know about it! But if you go back to Jooheon! I-… »

 

Hyunwoo suddenly pinned him to the wall, his teeth gritted and his face contorted into an angry expression. They were both panting from the tension and the adrenaline. Minhyuk’s eye were wide with pain, desperation, fear and dread. Hyunwoo growled in rage, his eyes dark with something akin to bloodlust.

 

« Listen to me and listen carefully, », he began voice deep and low, heavy with disdain, making Minhyuk shudder, « I don’t know what’s going on inside you head right now Lee Minhyuk but know that whatever you’re saying will not make me change my mind. Your love for me just came out of nowhere! You-... »

 

« Nowhere?! I’ve been in love with you for the past seven years! Seven godamned years Hyunwoo! How can you tell me that my love for you came out of nowhere?! I suffered for Seven years in silence and then you and this…this complete stranger decide to go out with each other and like I just blinked! I blinked and you were already fiances?! You completely ignored my feelings for you! You, Hyunwoo, you…only cared about that guy! »

 

« Because I love him! how is it hard for you to accept! »

 

« AS HARD AS IT IS FOR YOU TO ACCEPT THAT I LOVE YOU! », Minhyuk stopped talking, a sob overcoming his sudden outburst. He swallowed hardly and, with a trembling voice, he spoke once again, « I love you Hyunwoo and I will do everything to keep you by my side…I did everything to keep you… »

 

Hyunwoo gasped, eyes widening in worry and apprehension, « What do you mean? »

 

Minhyuk didn’t answer, instead, he slid down the wall, curling on himself.

 

« What the hell do you mean Minhyuk?! », the older asked again, his voice louder this time, his fists clenching tight, and the younger stared at him fearfully, guilt written all over his face, « MINHYUK!!! »

 

« I DID IT! IT WAS MY FAULT OKAY! I…I…Hyunwoo…I… »

 

« What…what did you do?! What did you do!!! »

 

Hyunwoo left after Minhyuk answered. He left because he couldn’t believe it, because he refused to, because no, no, no, the younger couldn’t have done something like that. He left because it was the only way to escape reality. He left without a word, without a look back, without…anything. He felt empty, and maybe he didn’t even feel.

And Minhyuk stayed there, seated on the floor, back against the wall, tears falling down his pretty face. Beautifully so. He was beautiful, and no one could resist him. But Hyunwoo did, and a beautiful rose like Minhyuk couldn’t accept that.

 

Minhyuk did it.

Minhyuk is guilty. 

 

.

 

 

Minhyuk was blinded by rage and disappointment and sadness and jealousy. He couldn’t bear with that feeling, he didn’t want to feel like that, he was tired of feeling that way. All of this had to stop and Minhyuk only knew one way to end his pain.

 

He entered the room, opening the door in a brutal movement, making the person laying on the bed jump in shock. 

 

« Minhyuk? »

 

The older closed the door behind him, taking two steps till he was just beside the hospital’s bed, his fist clenched tight and teeth gritted. Jooheon glanced at him with wide and confused eyes, licking his lips in hesitation. 

 

« You. », Minhyuk muttered, voice laced with venom, « You. It’s always you. Even when you’re not here it’s you. », he gently took a lock of white hair, twirling it around his index, « Even when I wish you weren’t here…even when you shouldn’t be here…it’s always you… », he let it go, his hand cupping the younger’s pale cheek instead, thumb stroking the soft flesh with delicacy, a completely contrast with his words,« …And, to be honest, I’m sick of it. »

 

He stared at Jooheon in the eyes, observing the way his eyebrows scrunched together, a mix of confusion, worry and incomprehension on his pretty face. He stared at Jooheon with built up anger, green eyes and, deep down, almost invisible, guilt. He stared at him, trying his best to seem as impassive as possible.

 

« I slept with Hyunwoo. »

 

Only silence met his sentence.

 

« Didn’t you hear? I slept with Hyunwoo, Jooheon. I slept with him while you were asleep, while you couldn’t open your eyes. I was here for him when you weren’t. I slept with Hyunwoo because you couldn’t. »

 

The younger didn’t answer once again, only gaping at him, eyes wider than before. Minhyuk’s hand was still on his cheek, his thumb still stroking it gently. He spoke again, in the same monotonous tone, dark eyes still looking deep into the other’s.

 

« What? Are you shocked? Why aren’t you responding? », he sighed, shaking his head a little, « Didn’t you understand stranger? I slept with your fiance, with the man you love, the one who swore he love you too, the one who you were going to marry. I, Lee Minhyuk, slept with Son Hyunwoo and I do not regret it at all. What? Are you mad? Are you sad? Ar— »

« Stop it. »

 

Minhyuk tilted his head to the side, smirking absentmindedly at Jooheon’s fragile and trembling voice.

 

« What is it intruder? Are you jealous? You should be. I mean, look at you now. You can’t even get up from this bed, let alone stand by Hyunwoo’s side for the rest off your life. I’m pretty sure Hyunwoo is going to leave you pretty soon. Who knows? I might even be the lucky one. »

 

« Stop it. »

 

« And you…? I wonder…what will you become? Ah! I know. A simple memory. A mistake of the past. How does it feel Lee Jooheon? How does it feel to finally feel the pain I felt during those seven fucking years. », he laughed, and empty sound, devoid of any happiness. With his thumb, still on the white-haired male’s cheek, he wiped a tear, « God. You’re feeling awful right? Who could have fought that loving Hyunwoo would be able to to that to his soon to be spouse? »

 

Jooheon put his hand on Minhyuk’s hand, brutally removing it from his cheek, more tears dripping down his face. 

 

« Why? Why Minhyuk? Why are you telling me this?! Why ar—»

 

« Because I want you to suffer like I did! I hate you Jooheon. So much. I hate you because you took Hyunwoo away from me! », he took a step back, this time scowling at the man laying on the bed, panting, « You took him away from me. I didn’t like it. Not one bit. So I did everything to have him back »

 

Minhyuk chuckled darkly, tears also dripping down his face, fists shaking, and, as a sob came out of his throat, he said: « Everything…even if it meant putting you in an hospital bed… »

 

A gasp.

 

A hand dragging him out of the room. 

 

Yells.

 

There were so much voices, Kihyun’s and Hoseok’s being the loudest. They yelled, they yelled and they yelled again. Insults, questions. It was heartbreaking. It was horrible. And the sobs, the cries, the disgusted stares.

 

Minhyuk left without answering.

 

Minhyuk left without explanations.

 

Minhyuk left because there was nothing else to do.

 

.

 

 

Minhyuk was sitting on the floor of his living room, his back against a pure white wall, his eyes set on the reflection in his broken mirror, a withered rose, which was once full of life and bright red, clutched in his hand, thorns prickling his skin, blood trickling down his forearm. The man in the mirror, staring right back at him was still the same as so long ago. He was still Lee Minhyuk, son of a powerful and beauty-obsessed woman and a bastard of a man. He was still Lee Minhyuk, as beautiful as a rose, always catching everyone’s attention, everyone’s admiration, everyone’s jealousy. He was still Lee Minhyuk who had it all, the money, the empire, the beauty.

 

He was still Lee Minhyuk,  ~~ the pride of his mother. ~~

 

Hyunwoo didn’t leave him as he was never with him to begin with. Hyunwoo stayed with Jooheon. And Hoseok too, and Kihyun, Changkyun, and even Hyungwon—his best friend, his Hyungwon, **his** —. Hyunwoo didn’t leave him but the four others did. 

 

And his mother…god. 

 

Minhyuk called her, whispering dozens of questions, heartbreaking confessions, begs. He asked her, again and again, why did she lie. Why did she lie to him? Why did she lie to herself? Why did she say that no one could resist him, that everything was his, that he made her proud, that he made her happy? He asked her, why did he lie to himself? why did he listen to her? why was he weak? why did he become what he became? why, why, why?

 

« I never made you happy right… »

 

She never answered him.

 

He was all alone now.

 

He has always been alone.

 

Minhyuk’s mother never answered him, for corpses don’t speak.

 

 

.

 

_The blood was spilled, the red rose lost it’s rich color, dull brown petals falling on the ground in slow motion. The flower withered away._

_._

_.._

_…_

**_.The Damned._ **

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the end. I hope y'all enjoyed it. I really tried to express a lot of emotions and explore Minhyuk's mind, which, I have to admit, was really complicated. 
> 
> I'm sorry Minhyuk, I love you. I will have to write something super happy for him after this. But, to be honest, Minhyuk isn't bad, or straight up evil. He has his reasons: his jealousy. His mom really played a big role in his life and her words influenced his future actions. If there's some things you didn't understand or if you have your own interpretation, don't hesitate to ask or to tell me about it. I would be really happy to know your opinion on this story.
> 
> The Beautiful and The Damned is composed of two parts, the first one, this one, and the second and last one, which will be named The Beautiful.
> 
> There's so much songs to illustrate this: Jealousy by our wonderful Monsta X; the entire TB&D album (I did listen to it while writing this, a lot.) However feel free to listen to whatever you want and, even recommend some songs if you want!
> 
> Some explanations(?):  
> Did you know there’s no such things as a green rose? : the « green rose » is my own representation of Jealousy. Green roses does exist, I saw it on the internet. It’s true, or maybe it’s not, I don’t know.
> 
> Green eyes = Jealousy~
> 
> Minhyuk’s mother’s name: Minhee  
> Minhyuk’s father’s name: Jihyuk.  
> As you can see, Minhyuk's mother named him after his father's and her names. Like a ship name. Yeah. 
> 
> You can hit me up on twitter: @ThisisnotColeen   
> or on tumblr: coconut7up
> 
> If you do, then, please, send me pictures of Monsta X. Thank you.
> 
> I think that's all, Thank you again for reading!


End file.
